wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Honeyed Despair
Honey the Rainwing was frolicking in the jade canopy of the forest. She flew up onto a tree branch and playfully dropped some mangoes on the head of one of her companions ("Just because my NAME is Mango doesn't mean I want to be COVERED in them!") and disturbing some hairy sloths that were napping on tree branches. "It isn't even suntime yet, sloths!" She giggled. Despair, a Nightwing, sighed. He had a hopeless crush on Honey. He realised that none of her flamboyant rainwing friends were around her, or they were being very, very quiet. "H-hey," Despair called, a trickle of sweat already dancing down his forehead. "What am I doing oh moons my family will curse me if I get in a relationship with a RAINWING!!!" ''he frantically thought. Honey looked up from poking a sloth. "Hi! What's your name? I'm Honey!" The cheerful, banana-yellow Rainwing chirped. "I... I'm Despair." Honey flew over to him. "That's a cool name! We should be friends!" Honey commented s she landed, bursts of pink covering her body. Despair was nervous, and he looked Honey up and down. He had never been so close to her before. He realised he was smiling. "Sure!" The two raced off into the trees. ''A month later... Despair and Honey were the best of friends. They shared fruit together, took suntime together, and even messed around in mud together. Despair thought that it was the best time of his life, and the hide-and-seek game that was the following day had proved that. Despair and Honey were playing hide-and-seek with some other rainwings. Despair was hiding in a rather large tree, which insides had been hollowed. He was huddled inside of it, looking up. He had just assumed that he was not going to be found by Honey, the seeker, when he saw a silhouette above him. Honey landed in the tree trunk softly, a smirk on her face. "Found you, Despair." Honey whispered. She looked up and pricked her ears, as if she was making sure no one was watching. "Why would she want no one to watch her finding me?" '' Despair wondered. Then Honey leaned against the inside of the tree. "Despair, when I met you, I knew you would change my life forever," Honey murmured, and Despair could feel his face flushing purple. "Despair... after this awesome month we've spent together, I wanted to tell you..." Honey's scales started turning pink and light red, Rainwing colors for happiness and... ''love? Honey leaned towards him and Despair surprised himself by leaning forward too, and they kissed each other. 12 years later... Despair felt Honey grab his talons as the beautiful, black and color-shifting egg cracked. A beautiful dragonet tumbled out. She- Despair could immediatly tell it was a girl- squeaked softly and gazed around, free of her dark, imprisoning eggshell. Her scales were like pieces of iridescent ebony, and her eyes were like staring into rainbow galaxies. Honey picked her up and gazed into her eyes, but the little dragonet squirmed and wriggled out of her talons. Honey looked at him. "Any names?" Honey asked softly, pure pink. Despair smiled. "Her name will be Iridescent," Despair decided. "Perfect." Honey leaned on him, and he could feel the heartbeat of his beloved. the little dragonet clambered in between both of them, and Despair knew right there and then that he would never, ever be lonely again. Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Romance)